<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>puzzle pieces by asteriascloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878994">puzzle pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriascloud/pseuds/asteriascloud'>asteriascloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, beomgyu is tired, idk how to tag omg, no like fluff fluff, oh my god they were roommates, soogyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriascloud/pseuds/asteriascloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been happening more recently. Beomgyu is a deep sleeper and Soobin doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. </p>
<p>[or just soogyu cuddling as beomgyu finally leaves the door unlocked for soobin]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>puzzle pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so.. nervous chuckle.. this is my very first work here.. this little thing was inspired by priv tl screaming about soogyu cuddling after beomgyu said that he would let soobin sleep with him as his birthday present. its really short but i just wanted to write about soogyu cuddling. this is unbeta-ed and all mistakes r mine hope u enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been happening more recently. Beomgyu is a deep sleeper and Soobin doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. Despite numerous complaints in the morning (usually along the lines of ‘Beomgyu yah, I’m older than you, how dare you lock me out again. I had to squeeze on the bed with Kai again, don’t you have any shame?’ followed by a ‘Hyung, it’s only three months, let it go. Plus, you could have just called me or went to Yeonjun’s room so technically it is your fault for not coming up with that genius idea.’ , leading to Soobin chucking a fistful of cereal at him and then Yeonjun blocking him from retaliating with a half-eaten piece of bread), Soobin doesn’t actually try extremely hard to wake Beomgyu up from his slumber in the night. He opts instead to go to the maknaes’ shared room with a sheepish grin and climbs onto the bed with Huening Kai while Taehyun makes himself comfortable in the living room. They don’t mind, Taehyun prefers the living room anyway. </p>
<p>This little arrangement has been going on for long enough that it shocks Soobin when the door to their shared room opens when he presses down on the handle. It was a wild guess, just him trying his luck to get in.  He peeks his head in only to find the light on and Beomgyu scrolling through his phone. The boy looks up at the sound of him coming in, a lazy smile spreading on his face. ‘Hyung, come back tonight, take it as your birthday present for tomorrow,’ the last word stretching into a yawn, signifying how tired he is. Soobin laughs a little at his words, ‘Wow, best friends for 4 years and this is what I get as gifts now. Choi Beomgyu, I can’t believe the nerve of you.’ slipping out from his mouth as he slides out to collect his things from the other room. He returns with his PC and a whole bunch of tangled cables which he places carelessly on the sole table at the corner of their room and plops down to where Beomgyu is lying down, sneaking a peek at his phone. The other turns off the phone and places it on his side as he stretches into another yawn before letting his arms fall back down onto Soobin’s waist while he moves down to fit himself into the crook of his neck. They lay like this for a while, Soobin humming with his arm petting Beomgyu’s neck while he toyed with the strings on the other’s hoodie. The silence was eerily comforting and Soobin guesses that Beomgyu has fallen asleep based on the way his breathing has steadied. He smiles at how small the other looks, clinging onto him like a baby koala clinging on to its mother. His eyes trail down Beomgyu’s face, marvelling at his pretty eyelashes and the slope of his nose. Something in his heart tumbles over and he feels nothing but fondness for the younger, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>Just as Soobin was about to turn in for the night, a loud alarm blared from Beomgyu’s phone, startling him and waking the other up. Beomgyu groans at being awakened like this and he reluctantly detaches himself from Soobin to turn the alarm off, fiddling with the phone while still half-asleep. Once he did that, he turned back around and buried his face into the crook of the older’s neck, arms wrapping around him in a hug. ‘Happy birthday Soobin-ah, you’re old now.’ He mumbles, sleep still evident in his voice. The other was just about to retaliate as Taehyun, Yeonjun and Huening Kai burst in singing an opera version of Happy Birthday, tackling them until all 5 were locked in an embrace. A chorus of ‘Happy birthday Soobinie!’ comes around and Soobin thanks them all. They soon peel off and go back to their rooms, mumbling more greetings as they leave for the night. Beomgyu looks up at Soobin, his eyes shining with all the love in the world and the widest smile he could muster in his half-asleep state. ‘Hyung, thank you for always being there for me.’ Soobin strokes his hair as he lies back down into his neck, drifting off to sleep again. Soobin chuckles softly and presses yet another kiss to his forehead before turning off the lights. ‘Anytime, Beomgyu yah. I’ll always be there,’ he says as he lets sleep consume him. They lay there like this, tangled within one another, like puzzle pieces, they fit just right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOO soogyu cuddles! anyways follow me on twt im cool i think: @tdcangei !! (leave a kudos or a comment or both if u liked this hehe)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>